


My Captain, My Love

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain James Nicholls - Freeform, F/M, Fake Marriage, Gentleman, James Nicholls - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, POV Third Person Reader Insert, Romance, Sweet, might continue, war horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young woman who lives alone amidst a quiet countryside, yet on this morning you hear a knock at the door. You greet a handsome soldier and tell him a simple lie meant to keep you safe, yet you soon realize that perhaps this was a mistake...</p><p>((Third person reader insert POV.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captain, My Love

The little cottage _____ called home resided amidst rolling green hills of the countryside, peaceful and silent, except for the twitter of birds every now and then.

The young woman smiled with a lively glint in her eyes as she looked out the window of her bedroom. The sun was just barely creeping up over the horizon as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and moved to her wardrobe to put on a simple yet feminine peasant dress. 

The small two story home was deceptively difficult to take care of she found out rather quickly. Though she never complained, since the little place was given to her by her grandfather before he had passed on. He was such a good man with a sweet spirit, and she felt very fortunate to have had him as her caretaker growing up. 

_____ had been out in the field behind her home when she heard the faint sound of a knock at the front door. She hurried to the front of the home through the back and opened the door with an expression of surprise on her face. 

There stood a younger man, about her age, with slightly tousled blonde hair, sweet blue eyes and a bandage on the area of his chest that met his shoulder. His face was smooth and his high cheekbones were prominent. "Hello madam."

"H-Hello sir." She said a bit timidly. Clearly this man was an injured soldier, however he seemed to be managing, as his face was not contorted in pain and his breathing was steady. Since she was a single woman, and far from the city, she worried for her safety.

"I am sorry if I have awoken you early this morning, but I have traveled far and I humbly ask if you might help a tired soldier." He said meekly. His voice was smooth and elegant yet kind, which helped her feel a tad more at ease.

"Yes, of course." She said with concern, and helped him inside her house, then lead him to sit on her dinning room chair. 

"Thank you madam, you are very kind." He said, his eyes gazing directly at her own, which caused her to blush nervously. _He is very handsome, I must admit._ Thought she.

"It's no trouble at all." _____ said aloud. "My husband was injured in the war and sent back to me, luckily he is well again." She lied, and purposefully hid her naked ring finger.

"Oh... I see." He said quietly, then added. "May I see him? Perhaps I knew him."

_____ shook her head, not wanting her defense to crumble. "I doubt it sir, and he is sleeping now, I do not wish to wake him."

The ragged soldier nodded. "Of course." He paused for a moment. "May I ask for your name per chance?"

She held her hands together nervously then remembered her left hand and hid it deftly behind her back. "Why do you ask sir?"

"It is just that I wish to know what lovely woman deserves the credit for tending to me so kindly." He took off his worn hat and looked up at her with innocent eyes which she could not refuse an answer.

"My name is _____, good sir." She replied softly, then realized that at some point she had rested her hand on his good shoulder, thus she moved it away discreetly.

His eyes never wavered from her, as if mesmerized . Though he was very respectful of her, she still felt uneasy, and decided to move a step away. "And what is your name sir?"

"Captain James Nicholls madam." He replied, as only a military man would.

"A captain?" She repeated, clearly impressed. "I am sure my husband will be very happy to hear that you were cared for." _____ said with a smile, then added, "Speaking of which, I ought to find you some fresh linens for your wound." And with that she left towards her bedroom.

"It's just a graze." He assured once she had returned with strips of cloth.

"A graze to a captain or a graze to a commoner?" She asked with a small smirk as she attempted to reveal the wound, only to find that his shirt was blocking her access. 

"A graze to anyone I believe. Is there any difference?" He asked with a small chuckle, then winced in pain from the exertion.

"A stubborn captain is often unwilling to admit when he is hurt." _____ mentioned as she realized her trouble. "I am going to have to relieve you of your shirt if you don't mind."

His eyes were glazed over for just a second before he cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-Yes, I mean no, I don't mind." 

She smiled at his modesty and was very gentle as she lifted his shirt over his head and set it beside his chair on the floor. James gulped silently, which further convinced her that it was a good idea to have told him of her fake husband. ...Perhaps not so good idea to let him into her home however. But she could not find it in her heart to let a soldier continue to wander alone and injured.

"I won't hurt you, if you're worried." The Captain said good-naturedly.

"Hurt me?" She asked, as she brought over a bucket of water and dunked a rag in it, then squeezed out the extra liquid and dabbed at his wound.

He hissed softly in pain before he answered. "You looked worried."

"Oh, well I'm just. I mean..." She searched for a believable excuse. "My husband is easily jealous, I'm concerned for you really."

James chuckled, then winced again. "Ah I see. I wouldn't want to have escaped danger only to run into the arms of the angel of death now would I?"

_____ laughed silently. "Indeed." She dunked the rag in the water again then rid it of the excess and gently ran it over his well muscled chest. She was very careful near the somewhat fresh scars that told of the Captain's bravery.

He took in a sharp breath when she made move to clean his chest, which he admitted to himself probably needed a bit of rinsing, as well as the rest of him most likely. He remembered the muck and mud he walked through to get here, yet despite the dirt she was very sensitive in her movements. "I do not blame him for being jealous so easily." He murmured, his eyes fluttering shut with her tender touches.

"Who?" She asked, then moved to grab the new makeshift bandage.

He greatly missed her warmth when she had stopped to rewrap his wound with a fresh cloth. "Your husband."

"Oh, yes." She chuckled nervously. "Why do you say that?"

"You are very kind hearted and beautiful, you have darling eyes, and a sweet smile..." He paused for a few moments before he managed to shake himself out of his daze. "If I were so lucky, I'd fear I might lose you to another."

_____ was flattered by his compliments, and felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. She had been alone for far too long, and it touched her to have such a respectable man admire her. "You are far too kind Captain." She said, then gently handed him his shirt back as she finished. She sat on her heels as she knelt down beside him and looked at him curiously.

"If I may be so bold, madam, does your husband treat you well?"

_____ nodded. "He does."

"And he loves you completely, only you, without thought to any other?"

"I think so."

"And you love him?"

She nodded.

"Then I am glad you have eachother." He said with a smile, though it was sad, and so were his eyes. 

_____ saw this somber look and had to inquire, "What ails you captain?"

James sighed softly and ran his fingers through his blonde hair with his good arm. "I am somewhat ashamed to admit that I envy your husband, and I greatly wish I might have met you before. Though, I am sure I would have been a poor substitute. You deserve only the best and most honorable man."

_____ was shocked by his words. "You are a captain, an honorable man if there ever was one. A man as handsome as you will find an eligible young lady soon enough." She wrung her hands together nervously.

He simply shook his head, downtrodden and somber, his eyes focused on the floor.

_____ felt a pang of guilt for having lied to the man. He seemed safe enough, and she found that she liked his quiet, gentleman like manners, and romantic heart, but could she be certain that she could trust him? He also was very kind, as well as handsome, and well respected. So far he had only treated her well..

"I ought to be on my way, lest your husband wakes." James said, as he saw the sun rising higher in the sky. He stood up from his seat and helped her up as well, his shirt still in his hand as he walked to the door. "Thank you for your incredible generosity. You have served your country well this day." He said, then carefully slipped his shirt on over his head with her help, then put his hat on.

"Please, allow me to prepare you a basket of food at least." She offered, as he gently took her hand.

"You have done plenty madam, I shall not keep you from your husband any longer." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles as a gentleman would before he released it. "Good day."

He opened the door to leave but her voice stopped him. "James."

He turned and looked at her curiously, as she took off his hat. "Please don't go." Said she, then, in a burst of spontaneity, she locked her lips with his. Almost immediately he melted into the kiss with a hum, before he brought himself back to his senses and moved away from her. "No, _____, I cannot betray your husband like this, if I were he, my heart would shatter. I should not have made such suggestions towards you, I am deeply sorry." He made move to leave but she caught his hand and quickly explained.

"No, James, I lied. I... I don't have a husband." She finally admitted with a sigh.

"What?" He looked perplexed.

"I... I live all alone here and I was afraid of what you might do to me so I told you I was married but I'm not. See?" She showed him her left hand, which was very much devoid of a ring.

His eyes began to light a fire at the realization. "You have not wed? Truly?"

"Truly." She nodded with a smile.

"Then... may I kiss you again?" He asked, very respectful yet sweet.

She nodded with an adoring smile as he gently cupped her cheek with his large hand and brought her face to his, then kissed her slowly, opening his mouth more with each motion to increase the intimacy between them. He nearly took all her breath away as their hearts beat rapidly with excitement and adoration. His lips moved as though he were trying to draw out the very light that shined inside of her, while she closed her eyes and allowed him to enjoy her, as she relished in his sweet masculine taste and gentle caresses.

Finally, he broke the kiss for air, though he kept his forehead pressed against hers, his light breath tickling her skin. "Oh James..." She whispered, her chest rising and falling heavily from the thrill of their embrace.

He smiled, then gently retook a hold of her hand. "You have absolutely no idea how happy I am to be allowed the chance to know you fully. When I thought you married my heart had broken."

_____ looked sympathetic as she gently touched his cheek. "I'm sorry James I-"

"You need not apologize my dear, I understand completely. I only mean to stress how overjoyed I am."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish for me to add a few more parts, please do comment! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I realize that this doesn't follow the canon and also that love at first sight probably doesn't exist but... I don't know, writing this made me feel happy, and I thought it might make some of you happy too. ^^


End file.
